Save me?
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Sonfic.Re-did.Letty P.O.V.Starts when Letty is at the den-thing *?*.She leaves but Fenix gets in her way,soon after Braga or "compos" follows,no one with him and Letty takes him in.Better inside,I promise.Language!L/D, B/M, V,L,J not in it,no one dies!


Letty P.O.V.

I reminded myself this was all for Dom. He'd be free, or so that's what the feds are telling Brian, I can't think about if they're lying, they can't be. I love Dominic Toretto and he won't come home with them on his tail. I got out but, the guy, Fenix, started shooting all the drivers, I turned and ran back to the car. I drove out of the den-thing and looked through the compartment, of course I kept a gun, Brian wasn't gonna get me killed, sending me in there without a weapon.

_I drove for miles just to find you  
and find myself  
all these screams  
all these voices in my head  
you gave me strength  
gave me hope  
for a lifetime  
I never was satisfied_

Fenix's car came up behind me, and started ramming into me, I shook me head and as he was about to ram into me again, I sped up and did a turn around, I stopped and he did too. He smirked stepping out of the car, he laughed.

_"No where to run, little girl."_I glared. I hated that name, _little girl_, he started toward the car, and I pointed the gun in my hand toward him. He laughed, obviously he doesn't know my almost always pin point perfect aim of a gun. I smiled and pulled the trigger, he ducked, but it was too late and he got shot. He cutched his shoulder, a glare on his face, he turned back to me, as Compos pulled up, alone though.

_This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up_

I got a text from Brian, I watched Compos and Fenix warily, as I looked at the text. **Compos is Braga! **I smirked, and the two looked at me, glaring. I got out the car, grabbing the other gun, yeah I kept another one just in case. I pointed one at each of them.

_"What are you doing?" _'Compos' asked, I glared.

_"Killing Fenix."_I said, and with that I pulled the trigger, this time, effectively directing the bullet straight for his heart. He fell backwards and Braga went to his side.

_It's not your fault _  
_I'm a bitch _  
_I'm a monster _  
_Yes I'm a beast _  
_And I feast when I conquer _  
_But I'm alone _  
_On my throne _  
_All these witches _  
_I came this way _  
_All this way _  
_Just to say_

_"I'm almost always a perfect shot, Braga, don't tempt me."_I said, as I walked toward him. He sighed and cursed. I got the hand cuffs from my pocket and cuffed him, hands behind his back._"Get up, Braga. Your going to have a lovely time in jail."_

He stood up slowly, and I could tell he had told his crew to stay there, and not to come after him, no matter what. Thinking, of course, I'd be killed and he could go party with his buddy Fenix and get ready to find more drivers. I pushed him into the car and got in myself. I turned back, the direction away from their den and headed toward the police station.

_This time won't you save me _  
_Baby I can feel myself givin' up _  
_This time won't you save me _  
_This time won't you save me _  
_Baby I can feel myself givin' up_

_"Brian? I'm on my way. Lucky you had the gun for me, too. Fenix planned on killing us all after this was done, but that's over with and I got Braga."_I had called Brian.

_"That's great, Letty. On your way?"_He asked, and I laughed.

_"You know it, can't ruin this chance to bring Dom home."_I said.

_"Okay, well see you when you get here, Letty."_He said, and we hung up. Braga looked out the window.

_This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up_

I pulled into the station and feds greeted me left and right, as I brought Braga into the building. Brian and the head cop came over to where I was. Brian took Braga into another room, talking about how his crew was going to find out and go after the feds. The head cop held out his hand.

_"You'd be a good cop, Miss. Ortiz. Mr. Toretto is off the hook, unless he does something else, of course."_He said, and I nodded.

_"He is the only reason I did this for you guys, no need to thank me."_I said, he sighed and walked to where Brian was interrogating Braga, and Brian walked out seconds later.

_I'm givin' up baby _  
_Yes _  
_I'm givin' up baby_

_"Well, I'll see you around Brian."_I said, he sighed.

_"Tell Mia I said hey?"_He asked, and I nodded.

_"Sure."_I walked out of the building with that and headed back to the Toretto's. When I got there, Mia was on the porch, she looked worried. She saw my car and I saw her relax. I got out and she ran to me.

_"Where have you been?"_She asked, anger setting in. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_"Don't worry. I'm fine now, and it's done now. Brian said hey, and look he's a good guy and you love him, Mi, give him a chance, go call him. After I make this one call."_I said, she sighed, rolling her eyes, but I knew she wanted to call him. I went insde and dialed the number Mia had given me, even though she knew I wouldn't be able to use it. Well, now I am able to use it, cause he's off the hook. After a little bit, a kid picked up and I asked for Dom.

_(Spoken) _  
_(Feels like I've been driving for miles and I can't seem to silence these voices in my head. Who'll save me?) _

_"Hello?"_He spoke and I smiled.

_"Hey, Dom it's Letty. I want you to know, your off the hook for now. You don't have to worry about the police anymore."_I said, he was silent for a few minutes, until he sighed.

_"How do you know this?"_He asked, I smiled again.

_"Because I did it. I brought Braga down, in exchange for your freedom."_I said, he was silent again.

_"Do you know how dangerous that was?"_He asked, and I could here his anger. I rolled my eyes.

_"I'm fine, I'm calling you aren't I, Dom? I did it so you could come home."_I said, and I knew he'd relax, and that was confirmed when I heard him sighed.

_"I'm on my way, Let."_He said, and I heard a smile in his voice, which made me smile.

_This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up  
This time won't you save me  
This time won't you save me  
Baby I can feel myself givin' up_

**Okay, so I saw the movie and it was okay(:I think I like it, and I love the first movie, of course(: which is why I re-did this and I think it's better than the other one.****_Dom&&Letty(: She should've never been killed! To me they are the perfect couple, it's so simple yet complicated, it's amazing(: I love them. Best couple ever in my opinion. Anyway..._**

**_Please Review tell me if you like it or not, or dont your choice. (: This was made for a better ending ecause I think Letty should not have been killed and they should NOT bring in a cop chick. From what I've heard thats what they're planning. Anyway: Dom & Letty- Save Me : Nicki Minaj- Thanks for reading(: THANX(:_**

**_*:Charlee:*_**


End file.
